disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Bolt
THIS ARTICLE IS NOT A STUB Blackagar "Black Bolt" Boltagon is the king of the Inhumans, and husband of Medusa Amaquelin. Though he is the King of the Inhumans and cannot speak without using his sonic scream, despite having his antenna in Marvel’s Animated Universe. Because of this, Medusa speaks for him. Black Bolt was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. Background Powers and Abilities Black Bolt's Terrigen-mutated physique surpasses the superhuman physique of typical Inhumans: his strength, stamina, durability, and reflexes are all well above typical Inhuman or human levels. His speed and agility are also highly enhanced. An organic mechanism in his brain's speech center produces an unknown particle that interacts with ambient electrons, enabling him to produce certain mentally-controlled phenomena. The most devastating of the effects is Black Bolt's "quasi-sonic scream". Because his electron-harnessing ability is linked to the speech center of his brain, any attempt to use his vocal cords triggers an uncontrollable disturbance of the particle/electron interaction field. Because of this limitation, Black Bolt must be constantly vigilant of even the softest of utterances lest he destroy anything or anyone in its path. At full strength, his voice has the capability to destroy planets. Black Bolt is capable of channeling all available energy into one devastating punch called his Master Blow, which renders him extremely vulnerable subsequently. Appearances Marvel Cinematic Universe ''Inhumans Marvel Animation Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Black Bolt appeared in the episode "Inhuman Nature" voiced by Clancy Brown. He is the King of the Inhumans and cannot speak without using his sonic scream, despite having his antenna in this show. Because of this, Medusa speaks for him and his only line being "Smash" is what destroys the barrier put up by Maximus. Ultimate Spider-Man Maximus had taken control of the Inhuman Royal Family and declared war upon humans by using Attilan. Spider-Man and Black Bolt's younger cousin Triton are able to free the Inhuman Royal Family from Maximus' control, as Maximus had sent the city into a collision course with Manhattan. After webbing up his own ears for protection, Spider-Man webs Black Bolt to a radio tower, allowing Black Bolt to be firmly anchored to permit him to powerfully speak the word "Peace", sending Attilan gently skywards away from Manhattan Island, ending Maximus' threat against Manhattan. Guardians of the Galaxy He was among the Inhumans that were in stasis due to a plague that caused crystals to form on their bodies. Maximus the Mad used mind-control technology to control Black Bolt into attacking the Guardians of the Galaxy, Medusa, and Lockjaw. When Ronan the Accuser confiscated the mind-control helmet to control Black Bolt into having Lockjaw teleport Black Bolt and Star-Lord into the Terrigen Crystal caverns beneath Attilan, Star-Lord had to evade Black Bolt's attacks until he used the CryptoCube to eliminate the plague on the infected. Once that was done, Black Bolt flew toward Ronan the Accuser's ship and quotes "Never" which wreck's Ronan the Accuser's ship. Through Medusa, Black Bolt thanked the Guardians of the Galaxy for their assistance. Avengers: Utron Revolution'' He appears with Medusa, Gorgon, Karnak, and Lockjaw when an Inhuman ship carrying Seeker and the Alpha Primitives crashes into the mountains near Maple Falls causing a Terrigen Fog to envelop the town. During the fight between the Avengers and the Inhumans, Black Bolt and Thor engaged each other in battle where Thor tries to reason with him due to both of them being royalty. Black Bolt even quoted "Enough" which did knock Thor down. When Inferno emerges from his Terrigen cocoon, Thor tells Black Bolt that the Avengers and the Inhumans need to work together to stop Inferno. Black Bolt agrees. After Hulk and Lockjaw obtained a Terrigen Crystal which is needed for a device to clear the Terrigen Fog, Black Bolt helped to disperse it into the sky by quoting "Go" to break the antidote compound. In the episode "The Inhuman Condition," the Inhumans come to the aid of Black Bolt, Lockjaw, and Seeker when Ultron invades Attilan and captures the Inhumans. During the fight against Ultron, Black Bolt quoted "No More" where his voice attack had no effect on Ultron who then hooked Black Bolt up to a larger version of the machine that's similar to Seeker's Terrigen Mist Dispenser. The effects of the machine caused Black Bolt to moan enough to shake Attilan. Black Bolt was later freed from the machine prior to Attilan safely landing in the waters near Manhattan. Gallery Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti-heroes Category:Neutral characters Category:Males Category:TV Animation characters Category:Mutants Category:Animated characters Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. characters Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters Category:Kings Category:Guardians of the Galaxy characters Category:Spouses Category:Characters who fly Category:Adults Category:Avengers Assemble characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Inhumans characters Category:Silent characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Royalty Category:Superheroes Category:Disney Tsum Tsum Category:Acquired characters